The Bloodied Butterfly
by xXMiss ShiroXx
Summary: Lu Yin is the younger sister of Lu Bu. She dislikes war and bloodshed, haunted by their bloody past. Loyally following her brother, Yin has never doubted him. However as Diao Chan comes into the picture things start to complicate for the pacifist girl...


Chapter One:

The snow swirls gently in the wind, the cold beauty on the ground tainted with red as this terrible war draws on.

Standing on the top of Hu Lao Gate I silently observe the fierce battle. Each time my brother swings his halberd I internally I flinch. My kin, a man of chaos grins as his opponents cower before his might.

Any man who faces him is one I truly pity. Seeing him slice the throat of an enemy soldier I turn away from the gruesome act. Bile burns as it threatens to rise from my stomach. I have no wish to see such horror.

The terror on the enemies faces are clear as day, and well placed. Lu Bu is peerless in battle, no man has ever defeated him. They should retreat. Attempting to pass to Luo Yang from here is a death sentence.

Hearing footsteps to my left, I turn to see Zhang Liao approaching me with a frown, confusion evident in his eyes. Bowing my head slightly I say, "Greetings, Zhang Liao. How may I assist you?"

"Lord Lu Bu wishes that you return to the castle. I am to escort you there." He replies and then asks, "Why are you here in the first place?"

Pausing, I quietly say, "Lord Dong Zhou ordered me to provide aid, however, there is nothing I can do to help. I cannot heal the dead." He nods in understanding.

"Then I will stay and protect you, as you have not brought even a dagger to defend yourself. Naivety can kill sure as a blade, my lady. Be sure to arm yourself from now on." Zhang Liao says critically as his eyes narrow slightly.

Shaking my head I sigh, "These hands are for healing, General. Not hurting. I could not bear to wield a weapon. They are nothing more than instruments of pain and death."

Seeing a glint of green from the corner of my eye, I turn back to the bloodied field. Three men approach my brother.

The first is taller than the other two, with a long beard and war hardened eyes. The second has kind features with his dark hair tied in a bun. Shifting my gaze, I regard the third man. His face is red, as if he were angry and has an odd beard that looks messy and unkept. He stumbles about as if drunk.

"Fools.. **.** " I whisper to myself, watching the trio with disdain. Surely they value their lives, why fight when they know the battle is lost?

The drunken man steps forward with confidence, bellowing, "You are just a peasant with three surnames! Come and fight us like a man!"

I flinch at his words and my eyes dart to Bu to see his reaction. His eyes narrow and his posture tenses as he dismounts his famed horse, the Red Hare.

My brother then rushes to the man who insulted him. The three work together to force him back. Surprised, Bu stumbles back but quickly regains his balance, a smirk slowing crossing his face.

The trio surround him and take turns attacking him. Neither side holds the advantage. However, a new man appears riding a white horse and wearing silver armour.

He dismounts heading towards the group. He holds a long spear and his dark hair is pulled back into a ponytail. My eyes widen in shock as he gains speed.

Right before he thrusts forward to stab Bu, I swiftly pull off my black satin shoe and fling it at the new man's head. For a moment I fear I may've missed as it flies far with the wind. But I need not worry.

As the shoe smacks him on the forehead and then falls to the ground, immediately covered with snow. He instantly stops and stares at the shoe in confusion. As if coming to a conclusion, he glances at me, my arm still frozen where I had let go of the slipper.

Ah… This would be hilarious if not for the situation.

Quickly taking advantage of his enemies confusion, Bu sprints to the Red Hare, mounts and then gallops off back towards Luo Yang.

Zhang Liao suddenly grasps my hand and pulls me down the stairs. Multiple times I nearly trip on my long, light blue formal dress.

Rushing to his horse, Liao quickly mounts and then smoothly pulls me up behind him. Hurriedly we ride after my brother towards the city.

Only the once prosperous city is in flames.

Closing my eyes, I do my best to shut out the screams of those left to burn in the inferno. Tears start spilling down my cheeks. Why…? This too much. Why must the city be burned? People live there… This is unacceptable. I cannot forgive Dong Zhou for this, selfishly ruining countless people's lives. How could he?

Concerned, Liao looks back at me, "Are you well, Lady Lu?"

Taking a deep breath I regain my composure, "I am fine, General Liao. Just slightly shaken." I lie, not wanting him to know the regret coursing through me.

He nods, "Good," and then he smiles, "Lu Bu would have my head if you were injured."

I wish to object that claim, but it is true **,** no matter how much I wish it were not. If I am ever killed, my brother would likely cause unbearable pain to the perpetrator before ending said person's life.

During my musings we arrive at the tail end of Dong Zhou's retreating forces. Seeing Lu Bu and Diao Chan come towards us I smile in relief, pleased that both had arrived unharmed.

Upon reaching us, Bu pats my head roughly with a grin, "I never knew you had the guts, little sister. I might make a warrior of you yet! A pity you had to waste your shoe on that insect."

I smile back at him and bow my head respectfully.

Diao Chan smiles softly at me, "I am pleased that you are well, Lady Yin. When Lord Dong Zhou ordered you to the frontlines I was very worried, but I see my concern was not needed."

"My thanks, Lady Diao Chan. Your concern is greatly appreciated." I reply back sweetly.

Returning my attention back to Bu I notice his smile morph into a dark scowl, "He _what?_ My little sister was sent to the frontlines? Damn that ignorant pig! If this ever happens again, tell me Yin and I will take that insects head," He growled with fury.

I nod obediently. After all, why would I want to be around him in the first place?

"Lu Bu, Diao Chan! Get over here now. We need to hurry and get away!" Dong Zhou shouts from over the clamour of the weary army.

Sighing impatiently, Bu glares to where Dong Zhou's voice had come from and then looks back at me, "Just stay away from Dong Zhou. I don't want him around you."

I nod obediently as he and Diao Chan head towards the tyrannous ruler. After all, why would I want to be around him in the first place?

Zhang Liao looks back at me again, " Lady Lu, you are too careless. Please have a dagger on your person in the future if for nothing more than my peace of mind. It would be alarming if you should find yourself alone with our Lord… I am sure you have heard of his reputation."

With a twinge of guilt I shake my head, "I cannot. Weapons are against my principles. Violence is against everything I believe in." Although I understand his reasoning. As Lord Dong Zhou is a common topic spoken of these days.

With a small smirk, Liao sighs, "I suppose you do not need weapons with Lu Bu as your brother. Simply threatening someone with him would be enough to scare a man out of his wits."

I smile and nod my head, "That is true."

...I truly wish that war did not exist. It is such an ugly thing. Violence only breeds more violence and it is a never ending cycle of hate. Morality hardly exists in times of chaos.

Letting out a small sigh I gaze at the crimson stained sky.

People never change. But the world does, and I'm determined to make a difference.

Chapter End

Ne, how did you guys like the chapter? I hope it is better than the old version which I wrote on my other account Inoue Mika. (Inoue Mika and I are the same person to be clear so it is not 'stealing')

I wanted to say thanks to Mako, from sen whitefox mako red for being my beta, ne, you're the best person ever! Thanks for taking the time to help me out, Mako Chan! I also recommend you read her stories~

Best Wishes,

Shiro Chan


End file.
